


Never Leave

by lorir_writes



Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [15]
Category: Desire & Decorum (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes
Summary: When their separation seems imminent, feelings bloom between Daphne and Hamid.
Relationships: Hamid/Main Character (Desire & Decorum)
Series: Meant To Be (Desire & Decorum AU) [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245821
Kudos: 2





	Never Leave

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for myself as a birthday gift.

“Dad, hi! Just a second.” Daphne smoothened her clothes and headed to the balcony. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted her boyfriend laughing and scolded him jokingly. As expected, he replied with a wink. The lady shook her head but failed to hide a grin. “Hey, Dad. Is everything all right?”

“Hello, my dear. Yes, everything is fine. How’s Hamid?”

“He’s doing pretty well. It’s hard to believe he had an accident a couple of days ago,” she replied, faking a smile. Her heart thundered inside her chest and she could feel heat still lingering on her face and cleavage. _Am I sweating?_ For a minute, she wished she have brought her antique fans with her.

“This is great news, sweetheart. Now then, I just heard from your brothers you checked out of the hotel. Was there a problem? Because if you wanted a better suite, you know you could’ve switched without telling me.”

“No, dad. Everything was great. But I just went there to take a bath and leave my suitcase. After Hamid asked me to stay with him, I didn’t see why you should spend money on an empty suite.”

“Are you staying with Hamid’s family?”

She could almost see his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “Uh… no, I…” Scratching the back of her head, she searched for words to explain it. “Hamid has a place of his own here.”

“Oh…”

Daphne chewed on a nail as silence settled over. _Crap._ She smacked her forehead and wondered if she should’ve lied to him. But after all the past experiences with scandals and unpleasant situations they faced as father and daughter, she didn’t wish to hide it anymore. “Dad?”

“I’m here.” He cleared his throat before speaking again. “Well, you’re both adults, but I want to know if you feel safe and happy where you are now.”

Daphne looked back at the living room and smiled at the sight of Hamid on his mobile. As he caught her staring, he gave her his best smile. “I haven’t felt so happy and safe in a long time, dad.”

“That’s all I needed to hear. Send my best to him.”

“I will,” she beamed. “Good night, dad.”

“Have a good night, sweetheart.”

She hung up the phone sighing in relief and returned to the living room, sitting next to Hamid.

“Is everything all right?” He held her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers.

“Yes, it’s fine. He just wanted to know why I checked out of the hotel.”

“Did you tell him?”

She nodded.

“And he’s okay with you here?”

“As long as I feel safe and happy, yes.”

“I think we both agree on that matter. Are you?”

She smiled, hugging his arm. “Yes.”

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head. “Well, now that it’s still awkward for us to go back to what we were doing, what do you think? Movies marathon and pizza? Or is there a series you want to watch?”

“Pizza?”

“I ordered while you were on the phone.”

“We had a bunch of lokmas and Turkish delights with coffee ten minutes ago. How are you still hungry?”

“It’s a natural talent, aşkım.” He joked as he slung an arm around her shoulder and turned the TV on.

Hours flew by, but the couple barely seemed to notice whilst they binge-watched Hamid’s favourite TV series and chatted.

“What a powerful scene,” Daphne commented, staring at the TV. “It isn’t hard to see Hamlet references there. Charming is their kingdom, the complex dialogues about life and all divergences between Jax and Clay, John Teller talking to Jax through the manuscript.”

“Yes. But instead of the rumours about Jax going mad like Hamlet, they use his traumatic experience of almost losing his son as an excuse to control him and keep him from finding the truth about Samcro.” Hamid added as he took a sip of his pomegranate juice.

“Though I have to say I didn’t expect the motorcycles and illegal guns business in a small town as an adaptation of Hamlet.”

“Why not? Baz Luhrmann used the rivalry between mafia empires to explain why Romeo’s and Juliet’s families were enemies,” he mentioned.

She pondered for a second and shifted on her seat to make herself more comfortable. “Okay… Maybe Shakespeare would write crazy violent scripts for TV series if he was alive nowadays.”

Once they looked back at the TV, a stalker knocked out a woman and put her to bed then setting up a romantic mood before he tried to undress her. The woman started to respond to her stalker advances until she reached for a gun and shot him in his stomach. Daphne flinched.

“We can stop watching if you want,” the diplomat said as he pressed paused on the remote control.

“No, I’m fine. I guess… It’s almost ending, right?”

“Yes.”

“Does it get worse?” She chewed on one of her fingernails.

He nodded.

“Ugh…” She sighed in frustration and slid closer to him on the sofa, resting her head on his chest. “Okay, I’m ready.”

The corners of his mouth quirked up and he kissed her temple. When they resumed watching the intense sequence of events in the scene, the two of them stayed in silence. Unlike Daphne, whose attention was completely focused on the TV, Hamid stole glances at her from time to time and smiled at her reactions.

When the episode ended, she remained quiet with her eyes still wide. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

“Really?”

“I mean, the minute she called Jax, I knew her ex would end up dead. But I didn’t expect _that_ reaction from them.” She blushed slightly.

“The entire series has scenes like that one.”

“Huh…”

“What?” Hamid raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“Nothing.”

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?”

“Um…”

He chortled.

“You can’t tell me you were expecting to see all of that.”

“Are you talking about the scene or something more specific? Because I was quite certain you were gawking at the TV.”

“Hey!” Daphne shoved him playfully. “I wasn’t gawking. I was just looking at the tattoo on his back to draw it later. It’s a nice image to attempt drawing from memory.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Interesting…” He smirked. “Which part of the tattoo got your attention?”

“Um…” She scratched her head, pretending to be confused. “The skull? I don’t know. His butt was blocking the view.”

“Aha! I knew it!” Hamid mocking gasped.

The living room was filled with their laughter for a few seconds when an alarm bell rang on her mobile. Daphne turned it off and pulled herself up. “Alright, enough jibber-jabber. It’s late, you have an antibiotic to take and I have to clean your wound.”

“What a lame excuse, Daphne.” He teased.

“It’s not an excuse. Come on.”

Threading her fingers with his, she helped her boyfriend stand up and led him to the master bedroom. Once the two of them got in, he sat down and she gave him the medication. Next, she went to the bathroom, picked up a box with medical supplies and returned to the bedroom.

“I don’t remember seeing a medical kit in the list of things Malak told me every house must have.” He commented, watching her sit down and remove his CAM boot.

“Her list needs an update then,” she answered without stopping what she was doing. Her small hands protected by disposable gloves cleaned the wound with gauze pads previously soaked in sterile water and salt, then carefully dried the wound out.

His lips curled slowly whilst he gazed at her. “It’s been a while since I had anyone tending my wounds.”

“And I hope it’s because you don’t get involved in motorcycle accidents often.” She gave him a knowing look.

“I don’t. But the injuries I had when I played football were treated by nurses.” He paused, his eyes fixed on her hands carefully making a new bandage. “You’re spoiling me.”

“Because I’m cleaning your surgical wound?”

“Because you’re taking care of me. You know you don’t have to do this. Yet, it didn’t stop you from doing it. It won’t be easy to have a nurse around but wish you were here.”

“You know your wound will heal faster if you get professional assistance.”

“But I’ll still yearn for your touch, your smile, your embrace.”

Daphne discarded the gloves and slid on the bed, sitting closer to him. “This won’t be easy for me either. How will I know if you’re not doing something you shouldn’t do when I’m not watching you?”

The two of them laughed, but her smile quickly faded as her arms wrapped around his neck. “I’ll miss you so much.”

He responded pulling her on his lap. “I’ll miss you too, aşkım.”

When he nuzzled the spot where her shoulder and neck meet, a shiver ran down her spine again. Was it the third or fourth she felt a need to be closer to him? It was hard to say. But she couldn’t fight against it any longer. Cupping both sides of his face, she kissed him passionately. His hands moved down her sides, exploring her curves as the kisses grew faster, deeper. In response, one of her hands reached under his t-shirt once.

“I knew that was a reason behind asking me to take off my shirt,” he murmured.

“Your shirt was on my way. What else did you expect me to do?” Her fingertips skimmed across his back.

A low chuckle escaped his lips and he pulled his shirt over his head with her help. “You could have asked nicely.”

“I’m aware of it. But bossing you around is more fun.” She pulled away just enough to gape as the muscles of his torso then got out of the bed.

“Are you taking advantage of my lack of mobility to do what you want?” Hamid fake pouted.

Mischief spread on her lips as she nodded and stepped away a little. With her eyes never leaving his, Daphne began to disrobe, slowly removing her garments.

“I should warn you to not tempt me this much, my lady.” His eyes went dark at the sight of her wearing nothing but the delicate magenta lingerie set.

She crawled back to the bed and moved closer to him. Still standing on her hands and knees, Daphne stared at him, her face just centimetres away from his. “Can’t you endure a little teasing?”

“I do. But when you’re the one teasing…” He placed a hand on her waist and moved up, tracing a feather-light touch along her curves until he cupped her face. Gooseflesh spread along her skin. “It’s really hard to resist.”

“It’s all right, Hamidciğim. You don’t have to.” She cooed and leaned in for a long kiss. Her lips dotted down to his neck and chest.

The muscles of his abs rippled as she peppered on his stomach. Her fingers wandered down, toying with the waistband of his trousers. She unzipped and pushed them down to caress his growing bulge. They locked eyes for a moment and, in a silent understanding, the two of them removed the last of his clothes. Daphne’s hands ran along his bare skin and she marvelled at his strong naked body. Then, she positioned herself between his thighs and dipped her head down. Her tongue slid up his shaft, sending a shiver down his spine. Once she got to the tip, she placed a small kiss, smirked and took him in her mouth.

Hamid gasped, clutching the sheets as her lips and tongue moved up and down. His head lolled back in response to the soft touch of her mouth enveloping his manhood. But as the heat grew within his body, he guided her lips back to his. Their mouths fused together in long searing kisses. His hands grasped her thighs as she straddled and ground on him.

With one hand, Daphne unhooked her bra, tossing it aside. His lips drifted down her neck, collarbone and kissed the valley between her breasts. Her fingers dug into his hair as he kneaded her mounds, sucking her hard peaks. “I need you,” she begged.

He pulled away and gazed at her. “Are you sure?”

“I am. Aren’t you?” Suddenly her eyes went round. “Oh my God, your ankle! I can’t believe I forgot to put back the boot. I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?”

She tried to look back to check on his ankle, but he cupped her chin and grinned. “I am. I was simply making sure we’re on the same page.”

“Oh…” Realisation dawned on her features and she smiles coyly.

“I couldn’t keep going without your consent, my little angel.” Hamid pecked her forehead, her nose and lips and brushed his thumb on her cheek.

“Thank you.” She kissed me sweetly. “But if you don’t mind, I’m ready to continue doing sinful things with you.”

He chuckled softly. “Well, in this case, there’s something I need to do…” His hand slid to her legs, fingers pushing aside her underwear and rubbing her core. Her nails dug in his back as his fingers worked fast, igniting a fire inside her. Their lips met once again whilst his hand moved in circles between her legs. It didn’t take long until she came, calling his name between moans.

Without breaking away from their embrace, his free hand opened a drawer on the nightstand. As he grabbed the condom and rolled down his member, she took off the last of her garments. She placed her legs on either side of him and lowered herself onto him. The two of them moaned.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, the lady began to rock her hips. His hands gripped her backside, helping her to move faster. Pearls of sweat ran down their bodies. Between ragged breaths, they exchanges gazes, silencing each other’s moans with kisses. His hips bucked, pushing deeper into her. And like adding fuel to a fire, it pushed them closer and closer to the edge.

Soon, her legs trembled, hips moved erratically, his muscles tensed up. Pleasure reached its peak and they found bliss. Still tangled together, they lied down to catch their breath.

“You’re incredible,” he murmured, brushing a wet strand of hair off her face.

“Thank you. I’m as amazing as my partner is, by the way.”

“Ah, yes! He’s the best.”

She elbowed her boyfriend, making him laugh. But as his laughter died down, she sighed. “Can we never leave?”

“Funny…” A corner of his mouth lifted up as he cradled her into his arms. “I was thinking the same thing.”


End file.
